


Phallic Symbols

by proleptic_fancy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/pseuds/proleptic_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard hasn't played in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phallic Symbols

He picks up the instrument almost reverently, sliding the strap over his head in one fluid motion. It's cool to the touch and smooth under impatient hands. He holds it like a first love, all nerves and passion, and he plays. The notes are cautious, hesitant at first, but he soon finds a rhythm and lets the music take him away from mortgages and business suits and middle-aged worries. He plays for an eternity of too-fast cars and stolen cigarettes, his hands caressing the strings in a way that can only be described as pornographic, until someone clears a throat and he is once again Richard Hammond, thirty-seven years old and a bit crap at bass. Opening his eyes, he sees the others staring openly at him.

"What?" he asks, a small grin forming. "Oh, it couldn't have been that terrible."

This, of course, leads to uncomfortable coughing, quick reassurances, and James's flat-out refusal to move out from the relative safety of the keyboards for a last minute adjustment.

Richard just rolls his eyes, muttering "Honestly, you two. Pair of perverts."

James gives the signal, and they take it from the top.


End file.
